Cartas de Navidad en el Santuario
by raion5
Summary: Se acerca la Navidad y claro que el Santuario no podía quedar fuera del alcance de esta festividad. Veamos como les va a los dorados cuando descubran que pueden escribir sus deseos y mandarlos a un ser mágico que los concede. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana un poco fría en el Santuario (después de todo se estaba acercando el invierno) y el santo de Aries venía de su entrenamiento trotando hacia su casa, con su cabello recogido en una coleta y sus ropas típicas de Jamir. Tomó una toalla del baño del primer piso (sí, tenía varios baños) y empezó a secarse el sudor para luego dirigirse a la sala donde vería su programa favorito, "La Isla de la Reina Muerte: El Reality".

-Espero que esta vez sí saquen a Jango- venía diciéndose para sí mismo cuando casi tropieza con un bulto que estaba tumbado sobre la alfombra.

-¡Kiki! ò¨ó ¿qué estás haciendo tirado en medio de la sala?

Véase a Kiki nada preocupado sobre la alfombra con unos lápices y papel tarareando "Los Guardianes del Universo".

-Le escribo una carta al santo de Claus, señor Mu n.n

-¿El santo de Claus? o¨o Nunca había oído hablar de él, en todo caso ¿por qué le escribes una carta?

-Estaba en el pueblo de Rodorio comprando unos dulces cuando oí a unos niños hablando sobre él, dicen a los niños que se portan bien y le escriben una carta, les da lo que le pidan en esa carta :D

-Pero Claus no es ninguna constelación conocida, al menos no dentro de las 88 constelaciones reconocidas. (Mu siempre viendo el lado científico de las cosas)

-Yo no sé nada de eso maestro pero alcancé a ver una imagen que tenían de él, es un santo muy anciano con una larga barba blanca y su armadura es roja con pieles, y dicen que vive en el Polo Norte, tal vez es de los guerreros de Polaris. También había un reno en la imagen, el reno debe ser su constelación ¿no lo cree maestro?

-Mmm… hace muchos años existió la constelación de Tarandus vel Rangifer o Reno, estaba ubicada en el polo norte celeste en el sector circumpolar, podría tener algo de sentido pero no creo que ese santo exista ya y mucho menos que le de regalos a los niños que le escriben una carta… ¬¨¬

-Pues no importa (amargado), yo quiero hacer el intento, además me he portado muy bien este año (a excepción de unas bromas blancas en el pueblo y a los caballeros) y me gustaría que me trajera….

-Kiki esas son tonterías ù¨ú , aquí lo único en lo que debes creer es en tu (o)diosa Athena y los dioses griegos (y en Buda ya que Shaka es su reencarnación, y en Lucifer porque también nos enfrentamos a él, y en los dragones chinos y etc etc). Nada sobre un santo mágico que le de regalos a los niños, para empezar ¿a dónde le piensas mandar la carta?

-Hay un buzón especial para que los niños dejen su carta en Rodorio señor Mu, y por cierto ya terminé la mía. ¡Me voy al pueblo antes de que se haga más tarde para dejar mi carta!- se despedía Kiki corriendo ya por las largas escaleras del templo. (menos mal que vivían en el primero)

-Mmm… el santo de Claus, suena interesante… si tan solo Athena nos actualizara un poco con eso que llaman interné, podría averiguar un poco más, (y ver yaoi) en fin ¿en qué estaba?... ¡Mi programa! (se avienta al sillón a la velocidad de la luz y enciende la tele)

ESTIMADO SUSCRIPTOR

LE RECORDAMOS QUE DEBE REALIZAR SU PAGO ANTES DE SU FECHA DE CORTE

DE LO CONTRARIO SUSPENDEREMOS SU SERVICIO

GRACIAS POR SU PREFERENCIA.

-¿QUEEEEEÉ? Ya me cortaron el cable otra vez u.u, ahora en que me entretendré el resto del aburrido día en el Santuario…

Mira de reojo las hojas y los lápices que dejó Kiki y se queda pensativo.

-Bueno ya sé que no soy un niño, pero siempre me porto muy bien… es más, soy el santo más mejor portado de todo el Santuario (u.u), si alguien se merece que le regalen lo que quiere ¡soy yo! (y el más modesto)

Se va a su escritorio y prende una lamparita.

-Qué podría pedir… veamos… mmm sí eso podría ser… mmm sí sí, SIII JAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJA SII

Se ve a Mu escribiendo frenéticamente como Kira (Death Note)


	2. La Carta de Mu

-Vaya ese buzón si que estaba lleno, si no hubiera usado mis poderes para colarme en la fila, jamás la hubiera podido entregar… pero eso no cuenta como una mala acción, es la ley del más fuerte.- Se decía Kiki para convencerse más a sí mismo que a Santa.

Venía regresando del pueblo hacía la casa de Aries pensando que Mu ya tendría la comida lista.

-Snif snif, que extraño, no huelo nada… espero que Mu no quiera volver a ser vegano y que sólo comamos germen de trigo T.T

-¿Señor Mu? Habrá salido a una misión del patriarca… o tal vez… a la casa de Virgo jojo aunque mi maestro no quiere que me de cuenta, sé que esta prendido de Shaka, se la pasa suspirando por él y si lo ve, se pone rojo como un tomate; si tan sólo el señor Shaka abriera los ojos más seguido, se daría cuenta de que Mu lo adora… para ser la reencarnación de Buda no es muy perspicaz ¬¬.

-SIII JAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJA SII.

Kiki se puso inmediatamente en guardia al oír unos gritos provenientes del estudio, eso no era nada normal en su maestro, tal vez era un enemigo o alguien poseyendo su cuerpo. (Shaka xD) Se acercó silencioso a la puerta entreabierta con sus manos en pose de karate y le tiró una patada a la puerta mientras gritaba.

-¡EN GUARDIA MALDITO, TE ADVIERTO QUE SÉ KARATE!

A Mu se le pararon los pelos del escándalo que hizo Kiki y hasta rompió el lápiz que tenía en la mano.

-¡KIKI! ¡QUÉ $&$&/# TE PASA! Y ni si quieras sabes karate, con trabajos sabes ir al baño solo.

-Maestro Mu lo siento mucho, oí una risa histérica y pensé que estaba poseído o que algún enemigo había entrado a la casa de Aries u.u

-Esta bien Kiki, ya pasó ¬¬ ejem cof cof ahora dime ¿pudiste ir a entregar tu carta?

-Si, vengo regresando del pueblo que está decorado con muchas luces de colores, listones, cajas de regalo (aunque vacías ¬¬), esferas, escarcha y muchas imágenes de renos, hombres de nieve, pingüinos e imágenes del santo de Claus. ¡Deberíamos decorar así en el Santuario! Dígale a nuestra (o)diosa señor Mu, usted tiene mucha influencia con ella y el Patriarca Shion.

-Ay Kiki, si ya sabes que no suelta un peso a menos que Seiya se lo pida… pero podría tratarlo con Shion… en fin, mejor cuentame donde esta el buzón dónde dejas tu carta.

-Señor Mu, no me diga que usted también le escribió una carta al santo de Claus, ¡¿qué le pidio?! yo quiero saber señor Mu digame digame.

-Eeermm Kiki por favor, yo soy un adulto y más que nada, soy un caballero ateniense que lleva la armadura de oro y lucha por la justicia (Mu muy solemne), lo único que quiero es ir a investigar. Además no quieres que decoremos el Santuario, antes tengo que ir a ver de que se trata ¿no lo crees?.

-Siii claro que sii, el buzón está en la plaza del pueblo, enfrente de la florería donde el señor Afrodita compra sus rosas y al lado de las artesanías donde el señor Camus compra sus ánforas. Esta todo decorado como si fuera una villa del polo norte y hay mucho letreros de Feliz Navidad.

-Mmm debe ser la natividad celebrada por los cristianos y católicos pero no tenía idea de que había un santo involucrado, bueno mejor voy a ver yo mismo de que se trata, nos veremos a la hora de la cena y no olvides hacer tus deberes.

-¿Lo puedo acompañar?

-NO

-Pero…

-NO

Se va con un dramático movimiento de cabello y capa mientras Kiki se queda con cara de what. Mientras empieza a alejarse de su templo alguien lo ve pasar por la explanada del Santuario y se esconde tras una columna para no ser descubierto.

-Vaya vaya, parece que el carnerito tiene mucha prisa por llegar a algún lugar, mejor lo sigo y me entero por mi mismo…

Mu empieza a alejarse por el camino hacia Rodorio hasta que la estatua de Athena apenas se alcanzaba a ver, empezaba a atardecer y todo tenía un tinte anaranjado.

-Ya está empezando a refrescar más, demonios debí cambiarme de ropa, la armadura va a llamar demasiado la atención en el pueblo, pero si me quito la armadura sólo voy a quedarme con mi leotardo verde y eso va a llamar más la atención u.u, tal vez pueda improvisar una toga con mi capa como mi lindisimo Shaka.

Empieza a quitarse su armadura mientras sigue siendo vigilado por una sombra misteriosa.

-Muy bien ahora solo la guardaré en su caja que aparece mágicamente y la dejaré arriba de un árbol para que no se la roben como se robaron 32 veces la armadura de Sagitario, un árbol debe ser el sitio más seguro y nadie buscaría ahí. ¬¬

Empezaba ya a vislumbrarse Rodorio, pero esta vez se veía muy diferente, todo el pueblo resplandecía lleno de luces de colores, guirnaldas, nochebuenas y todas las cosas que se encuentran en Navidad. Las calles estaban más concurridas que de costumbre y la gente iba más abrigada; había niños asomados a los aparadores de los juguetes y personas entonando villancicos.

-Con que de esto hablaba Kiki, vaya que sí celebran a lo grande esta festividad y los adornos son tan bonitos, seguro a Shaka le encantarían n.n, bueno no debo perder el tiempo, primero a encontrar el buzón para las cartas al santo de Claus.

Mu se empezó a dirigir hacia la plaza del pueblo mientras alguien continuaba siguiendolo de cerca, escondiéndose tras las fachadas de las tiendas y los postes de luz que ya empezaban a encenderse.

Ahí junto a la tienda de artesanías estaba el famoso buzón, de un rojo brillante y con un pilar rayado rojo y blanco como bastones de dulce que había visto como decoración mientras caminaba por las calles.

"EL BUZÓN DE SANTA"

se leía en letras blancas y nevadas junto a imágenes de copos de nieve y pingüinos con bufanda.

-Bueno pues aquí va, nada pierdo mandandola pero si gano mucho si todo esto es verdad.

Mientras Mu tomaba su carta y le daba un beso de la buena suerte, alguien llegó por atrás para sorprenderlo.

-Mi buen amigo Mu ¿se puede saber para quién…

-¡CRYSTAL WALL!

-AAAAAAGHHHH

Todas las personas se voltean a ver lo sucedido y se sorprenden cuando se dan cuenta que están en presencia de uno de los caballeros de Athena, empiezan a formar un círculo alrededor del caballero y de la persona que golpeó con su ataque.

-¡Milo! ¿qué rayos haces apareciéndote por detrás sin avisar?- Decía Mu tratando de esconder la carta tras su espalda.

-No sé porqué te enojas tanto cuando yo fui el más perjudicado, además debes tener la conciencia muy sucia para reaccionar de esa manera.

Milo se sobaba la frente mientras esperaba que en el transcurso de la noche le saliera un gran chichón, Mu se acercó para darle una mano y ayudarlo a levantarlo. Toda la gente estaba cuchicheando y lanzándoles miradas (algunas mujeres les lanzaban su ropa interior).

-Mejor vamonos a un lugar menos transcurrido, estamos llamando demasiado la atención y la gente se está congregando a nuestro alrededor, ya después te sobas.

-No entiendo porqué estás tan nervioso, de todas formas tenías que dejar una carta en es buzón ¿no? "El buzón de Santa", ¿qué rayos es eso?.

Mu se empezaba a poner rojo como tomate, no soportaba a la gente mirándolo y menos que pensaran que iba a depositar su carta en un buzón para niños. Tomo a Milo de la mano y se abrió paso entre la multitud que los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron en una frutería.

-¿Ya me puedes decir por qué estás tan paranoico?

-Esta bien te voy a contar, pero vas a pensar que soy muy infantil.

-Ya lo pienso.

-OK DEJAME HABLAR, Kiki me contó sobre un santo mágico al que si le escribes una carta con tus deseos, te los puede conceder. Sí no me veas con esa cara, ya se que suena como algo absurdo pero bueno, nada se pierde ¿no crees? se supone que si te has portado bien todo el año, en diciembre este santo te recompensa con lo que le pides.

-Suena interesante la verdad, como la lámpara mágica, pero aquí son más de 3 deseos… ¿qué tan bien debo haberme portado para que me de lo que le pido?.

-Mmm si yo fuera tú, no esperaría nada la verdad.

-Pero bueno ya dijimos que nada se pierde ¿cierto? inténtalo tú también y vemos que pasa, además Kiki quiere también que le pida permiso a la señora Athena para ponernos a tono con las decoraciones.

-Buena suerte con eso, esa arpía tira sus joyas al mar pero a nosotros nos tiene peor que presos.

-Sí, sé que será algo difícil pero espero contar con el apoyo de mi maestro Shion, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a dejar mi carta porque yo si me he portado súper bien este año y todos los anteriores, con tu permiso.

Mu se encaminó de nuevo al buzón dejando a un Milo pensativo comiéndose una manzana que se había robado.

-Ok último acto malo, desde ahora seré bueno y este santo de Claus me dará lo que yo quiera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Bueno aquí vamos de nuevo, cartita no me falles y llega con el santo de Claus lo más pronto posible muuuua.

FIN

Bueno no, ustedes se preguntaran que escribió el tiernito de Mu en su carta.

_FLASH BACK_

-¡Listo! termine mi carta, ahora a buscar un sobre y ¿estampillas? mmm le pondré varias para que si llegue.

Mu se levanta del escritorio y se va a buscar lo necesario para mandar su carta. Sobre el escritorio descansa una hoja de papel amarillenta escrita con pluma fuente.

_Querido Santo de Claus:_

_Mi nombre es Mu y soy el caballero dorado de Aries, vengo de la región de Jamir y mi especialidad es reparar las armaduras. Quiero decirte que este año y todos los demás me he portado muy bien u.u por lo que hay algunas cosas que quisiera pedirte si fuera posible._

_Primero que nada quiero un kit nuevo de reparación de armaduras, el que tengo tiene por lo menos 500 años en el Santuario y la coda de Athena no quiere comprar uno nuevo. Las herramientas están todas gastadas y algunas pegadas con diurex._

_También quisiera pedirte un lápiz para lunares, como esos de cejas pero para mis lunares que luego no se ven tan llenos como quisiera (en color ciruela)._

_Un costal de polvo de estrellas porque el último que Athena me mando sólo era diamantina pero cree que no me he dado cuenta ¬¬. Ya veremos que le sale más caro cuando las armaduras se rompan._

_Esto es muy vergonzoso... pero estoy enamorado del santo de la casa de Virgo, su nombre es Shaka y es simplemente perfecto. Es el más inteligente, centrado, poderoso (aunque le pese a Saga) y además ¡está como quiere! no se como logra ese cuerpo si nada más se la pasa meditando._

_Un carnerito lila de peluche, si no llegas a encontrar, un borrego esta bien._

_Y la paz mundial por supuesto._

_ Respetuosamente_

_Mu de Aries_


End file.
